La razón por la que sonrío
by Gynekotaku
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que nuestros protagonistas de Hillwood City dejaron de ser unos inocentes niños, ahora, son prácticamente adultos y les toca empezar a vivir nuevas experiencias y pasar por situaciones comprometedoras. Sin embargo, a Helga este tipo de cosas no le suponen un problema, el verdadero problema empezará cuando por fin decida declararse de una vez a su amado.
1. ¿Pero que?

**Capítulo 1:**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la habitación de Arnold en edificio del Sunset Arms , pero claro, se habla de la mañana, en lo que respecta a Arnold… Parece ser que dejó el planeta Tierra hace tiempo. Nada más abrió los ojos se sorprendió completamente al ver a la mujer de cabellos rubios acostada a su lado tan solo en ropa interior, una bonita lencería negra que dejaba ver la mayor parte de su piel blanca, resaltaban también sus curvas bastante bien formadas. Arnold seguía sorprendido sin poder creerse qué hacía aún allí, y aún más, ¿qué demonios hacía la mismísima Helga G. Pataki en su cama y semidesnuda? ¿Acaso había hecho algo "indebido" con ella? No se acordaba muy bien, rezaba para que no fuera algo parecido.

Helga comenzó a moverse, parecía que iba a despertarse. Abrió los ojos muy confundida hasta encontrarse con un Arnold desnudo tapado con las sábanas, miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de él. Volvió a mirar a Arnold que ahora estaba completamente rojo y sonriendo como un idiota. Inmediatamente Helga se tapó también y alargando un brazo cogió ropa del suelo intentando encontrar la suya.

Arnold aprovechó para preguntarle.- He-Helga, ¿e-estás bien?- seguía rojo como un tomate y quería desaparecer lo más pronto posible de ahí aunque no pudiese. Para quitarle tensión al momento decidió ayudarla, iba a pasarle su ropa a Helga, que andaba tirada por toda la habitación.- Espera Helga, déjame ayudarte con…-

-¡No!- Helga gritó aquello como suplicándole que no lo hiciera.- No te levantes.- Eso ya fue una advertencia. Helga no podía levantar la mirada, no quería encontrarse con lo que Arnold pudiese tener entre las piernas. Estaba aún más roja que él.

Arnold, dándose cuenta por fin de que estaba desnudo, se quedó sentado en la cama sin moverse. Helga agarró su ropa, se puso sus jeans azul oscuro y con la camisa entre los brazos dijo:- Bu-bueno yo… ¡Me largo de aquí cabeza de balón!- Se puso rápidamente la camisa y salió corriendo del lugar. Arnold se había quedado medio tonto por lo que acababa de pasar. Intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido, pero le fallaba la memoria.

[Días atrás…]

Se veían chicos y chicas caminando por los pasillos del instituto de Hillwood, abriendo y cerrando casilleros, entrando y saliendo de las aulas, hablando con profesores… Pero una furia rubia se aproxima desde la entrada del recinto, haciendo que todos los que se metieran en su camino se apartasen bruscamente de ella. Detrás de esta venía una pequeña sombra con lentes, de pelo moreno y apariencia oriental, cargando sus libros con las dos manos abrazándolos con sus antebrazos.

-Helga, creo que seguramente ya te has dado cuenta pero… la gente va hacia un lado cuando te ve…- Dijo Phoebe un poco preocupada por si su amiga se había sentido ofendida o podía llegar a sentirse rechazada.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, bueno; la verdad es que no me importa en lo que inviertan su tiempo asi que si quieren apartarse, que lo hagan. Lo único que que quiero ahora es llegar a clase para poder agarrar el sitio más alejado del profesor y… del cabeza de balón…- Helga sabía perfectamente que si de verdad necesitaría algo para el primer dia de clases no eran bolígrafos, papeles o tonterías como esas, no; lo que necesitaría era alejarse todo lo posible de Arnold o de lo contrario repetiría curso al estar tan distraída en las clases por su culpa, eso lo tenía muy claro.

-Helga, espera.- Dijo Phoebe tomando a la rubia de la camisa para pararla.- Nos hemos pasado nuestra clase, estamos en el pasillo del siguiente curso, ¡si no volvemos vamos a llegar tarde el primer día!- Dijo ajustándose los lentes y jalando la manga de Helga de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Finalmente llegaron a su aula, la 1-C. Helga entró y buscó el primer sitio más alejado del profesor, que un momento después de que Helga se sentase, entró al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos, soy su tutor el señor Kurt **(N/A: Cobain! xD que noooo!) **Brooks. Quiero decirles que a partir de hoy tendrán clase conmigo cinco veces a la semana y la semana que viene tendremos que elegir un delegado y también se verá en qué orden y con quién se sentarán el resto del año según su comportamiento durante esta semana.- Dijo el profesor sin tiempo que perder.

-**"Genial, lo que faltaba, a saber con quién iré sentada la semana que viene. Si no es con el cabeza de balón a saber con qué otro idiota será. Oh, Arnold… ¡No, Helga! Sin cursilerías, ya no eres una niña de diez años. Agh… a veces me doy asco."- **Pensó Helga estaba en las nubes, pensando en sus cosas hasta que el profesor mientras pasaba lista había hecho una pausa en "Pataki" ya que nadie respondía por ese apellido.

-Geraldine Pataki…- Silencio.- Ejem…- El profesor tosió- ¿Pataki?-

-¿Qué es lo que…? Aam, digo… presente…- Helga contestó a la llamada del tutor, aunque algo tarde para su suerte. Otra vez sus malditos pensamientos…

-Bueno, ya veo que es usted una de las problemáticas aquí, creo que ya sabe dónde se va a sentar durante el resto del año.- Dijo Kurt señalando la mesa que más cerca estaba de su escritorio con una ceja enmarcada y una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Se oyeron risitas y susurros desde lo bajo y algún que otro comentario diciendo la mala suerte que tenía la rubia.

**-"Mierda…"- **Se dijo Helga para sus adentros.-

Era de esperar que el primer día de clases Helga tuviese tan mala suerte, ahora sí sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, además ahora estaría aún más cerca de Arnold. ¿Lo peor de todo? Que sería su sitio durante TODO el curso y que, seguramente, aún faltarían cosas por venir…

_**Bueeeeeno, y aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que decidi empezar, es que me puse a ver series de televisión viejas que veía hace años y pues… quería escribir sobre esta ya que como muchas otras, me marcó. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo así que… ya sacaré el otro ;) Byee.**_


	2. Malditas frases

**Capítulo 2:**

El primer día de Helga en la preparatoria no había sido de los mejores que hubiese tenido, pero al menos había conocido a una parte de su clase y ya sabía con cuales quedarse cuando se aburriera, o en los recesos, o cuando quisiera pasar el rato, con quienes hablar… Es decir, el grupo con el cual estaría en clases. Especialmente, sólo dos chicos europeos le habían llamado la atención lo suficiente como para hablar con ellos el primer día, sus nombres eran: Vasily y Gabriel.

El primero era ruso y además adoptado al igual que el segundo, solo que éste era polaco. El ruso era rubio, alto y de ojos azules claro. No era bueno en los estudios ni hacía absolutamente nada en clase, el típico chico malo; no el chico que se hace pasar por malo para llamar la atención, no. Era el chico al que **de verdad** no le gustaba para nada el ámbito de las clases y no tenía un interés real hacia los demás o lo que le rodeaba. El polaco tenía el cabello castaño y era mucho más sociable que Helga y Vasily. Le encantaba el fútbol y las chicas solían fijar su atención en él, sin embargo compartía una cualidad con los otros dos, y era que no se relacionaba realmente con nadie, únicamente era amigo de Vasily, y aunque no sabía cómo él le consideraba, no le importaba.

Helga sólo había hablado un poco con ellos entre clase y clase, pero estaba segura de que con ellos se llevaría bien aunque fuera durante un tiempo, o igual también podía haber encontrado amigos para toda la vida.

-Hey.- Saludó Helga a ambos estudiantes.

Vasily soltó un quejido ronco muy leve pero aun así audible para después soltar un "Hmm" en repuesta al saludo de Helga.

-Hey.- Le devolvió Gabriel el saludo amablemente a Helga.

Después de que acabase su primera hora de clase, se pusieron a hablar de lo loco que parecía el profesor de Física dado que llevaba unos pelos de científico loco todos los días, también se rieron de lo bruto que era al golpear la pizarra cada vez que oía a alguien hablando mientras explicaba. Parecía sacado de un manicomio, además de que tenía los dientes amarillos y ligeramente salidos.

Gabriel se estaba riendo a carcajadas.- ¡Si es que parece que va a tirar media preparatoria en cuanto le dé un verdadero ataque de furia asesina contra la pizarra!- Explicó Gabriel sonriente a sus dos compañeros.

-No me puedo creer que haya gente tan agresiva como esa, y menos en una preparatoria.- Dice Helga también riéndose del comentario de Gabriel.

Vasily sólo se limitó a escuchar mientras mascaba un chicle sin mucho interés en lo que pasaba alrededor. En ese momento, en la puerta habían dos chicas mayores apoyadas en la puerta de la clase hablando con cierto rubio especial. Las chicas solo iban hacia su siguiente clase mientras caminaban por los pasillos, pero se detuvieron al ver un atractivo chico sentado leyendo unas cosas dentro de la clase y le llamaron para que se acercara a hablar con ellas. El "atractivo Don Juan" en el que se habían fijado resultó ser Arnold. Helga miraba desde casi el fondo de la clase mientras hablaba con sus amigos, como las chicas coqueteaban con Arnold, pero definitivamente el chico no tenía ni idea de ese tipo de indirectas.

Vasily se quedó mirando fijamente a Helga, veía como de vez en cuando la mirada se le iba hacia la puerta y se percató de que miraba al chico que estaba ahí parado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Vasily a Helga sin mucho ánimo.

-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió Helga confundida. ¿Desde cuándo el chico ruso se interesaba por alguien? En fin…

-Te he estado observando un momento y te noto algo rara, en cuanto he visto tu mirada he comprobado que se te ha ido ese aire de autoridad que tenías durante el primer día de clases. ¿Tiene algo que ver con cierto rubio?- Dijo muy perspicaz Vasily, el chico no era sociable con la mayoría de las personas, pero sí era observador, y eso le hacía percatarse mejor de las cosas aunque no quisiera.

-¿Contigo? ¿Acaso eres idiota o es que tienes un retraso muy grave?- Dijo Helga molesta frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye, aquí la idiota serás tú, no hablo de mí. Hablo del chico rubio de allí delante.- Dijo Vasily señalando a Arnold.- Pensaba que podrías ser la única rubia del mundo que no nació sin cerebro, pero mi teoría ha sido descartada.-

Helga abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendida, levemente sonrojada por la declaración de Vasily. ¡El chico había dado de lleno sin si quiera conocerla! ¿Cómo era posible? Helga no se lo terminaba de creer.

-Pu-pues estás equivocado, a mí no me gusta ni nada parecido…- Dijo Helga de mala gana mirando hacia otro lado algo apenada.

Gabriel rió por lo bajo.- Él no dijo nada de que te gustase.- Añadió sonriente a su anterior risa.

Esto sí que era estupendo, las personas con las que había decidido relacionarse este año no dejaban de vacilarla, y además metían a Arnold en ello. Helga se fue lejos de esos dos, ahora además estaba anclada a ellos dado que ya se habían percatado del "secreto"; ahora "futuro o posible chantaje", de que estaba enamorada de Arnold. Ahora, sólo le quedaba hacerse realmente su amiga para que no se lo contasen a nadie.

[…]

El cuarto día de clases, Jueves. Helga había ido a parar en conflicto justo con la profesora de Química, por poco no era expulsada de no ser porque era apenas el cuarto día de clases. Casualmente se sentaba con Gabriel en el laboratorio de Química, lo cual ponía celosas a algunas chicas, Gabriel por su parte decidió tomarse esa hora como un chiste, o mejor dicho, para hacer la gracia y se había puesto a fingir que tonteaba con Helga…

_***Flashback***_

_-Oye Helga, eres bastante bonita ¿lo sabías?- Decía Gabriel mirándola con unos intensos ojos._

_-Cállate ya descerebrado.- Dijo Helga sin ningún interés._

_-Lo digo en serio, creo que empiezas a gustarme.- Dijo Gabriel ahora cambiando su mirada a una más picarona mirando a Helga de arriba abajo.- Y de la manera… carnal… si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dijo con una completa cara de depravado._

_-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando retardado?!- Helga gritó y se levantó de su asiento instintivamente sin darse cuenta del revuelo que estaba causando.- Uups…-_

_-Señorita Pataki, ahora mismo al despacho.- Dijo la profesora de Química._

_Helga salió del salón mirando con enojo a Gabriel mientras éste le decía adiós con la mano y le pedía perdón a Helga desde el final de la clase con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se levanta, y se pone con Vasily a falta de compañero._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Helga se ganó tres horas de castigo después de todo eso. Al final, no le estaba yendo lo suficientemente mal, al menos no tanto como ella pensaba, lo que significaba que si así era el principio del fin, aún quedaban muchas cosas por las que tendría que pasar. Había tenido que estar esas tres horas en el aula de castigados estudiando y había salido al final de la jornada escolar.

-Menuda mierda…- Susurró para sí.

En ese momento llegaron Arnold y Gabriel.

-Hola Helga, vine para darte esto.- Dijo Arnold pasándole una hoja.- Son frases para analizar que mandó el señor Brooks. Las recogerá mañana.- Explicó Arnold con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí… Gracias cabeza de balón, o eso supongo…- Se quejó Helga falsamente. Ella hacía ver que no le importaba, pero por dentro en realidad se había puesto contenta de que Arnold se acordase de ella, aunque solo fuera por tarea.

-Ah, sí. Oye Helga, lo siento por lo del castigo, en serio.- Se disculpó sinceramente Gabriel.- Para compensarte te dejaré a solas con… Tu "amigo".- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-En realidad, yo ya me voy. No puedo perder tiempo aquí, tengo que hacer estas malditas frases.- Dijo Helga con fastidio pero, al mismo tiempo, aliviada de no tener que pasar el rato a solas con Arnold.

-Yo no puedo llegar tarde, Gabriel, ¿puedes acompañarme? Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí y… me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo Arnold algo serio.

-Aam, claro. ¿Por qué no?-Dijo Gabriel algo confundido, aceptando la propuesta de Arnold.

_**Holaaaaaa :D aquí estoy de nuevo y con el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, me llevo algo de tiempo escribir este capítulo pero bueno, merece la pena en mi opinión, en fin… Ya nos leemos después ;D**_


	3. Parece como si no acabase

**Capítulo 3:**

Helga había estado hasta tarde con las tareas porque al haber estado en la sala de castigados durante su clase de sintaxis, no se había enterado de cómo había que hacer algunas cosas, por lo que tuvo que en Internet cómo se hacían y, antes de esto, casi terminando de comer la tarde de ese mismo día, Olga se había llevado a su "hermanita bebé" de compras porque se lo había pedido a Bob. Olga no podía ser más fastidiosa, de repente se empeña en hacer cosas como llevarse a su hermana de compras, a Helga no le importa; ni si quiera tiene un interés real por su familia. Además, prometió acompañar a Phoebe a una feria del libro o algo así que llevaba tiempo planeando porque últimamente ella y Phoebe no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntas, si su mejor amiga no estaba con Gerald o con ella era porque estaba estudiando o tenía mucho que hacer, lo que sucedía muy a menudo, y por eso prometió ir con ella. Como por culpa de Olga llegó tarde, para no decepcionar a Phoebe se quedó hasta tarde olviudándose de su tarea, la feria quedaba lejos de su casa y no pasaba un autobús de la parada más cercana hasta dentro de media hora por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando llegó, Big Bob la esperaba con una charla de: "¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana?" u "Olga no hubiera hecho tal cosa.", cosa que duró algo más de media hora, aunque para Helga fue una eternidad. A todo esto ya era la una y media de la mañana, la pobre Helga no se lo creía. Hizo la tarea lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a dormir.

_**-o-**_

Sonó el despertador. Vuelve a sonar. Sigue sonando… y alguien lo apaga. Se despierta una Helga malhumorada y cansada, que llega tarde por cierto.

-Mierda, aún tengo que prepararme la comida y los libros, voy tarde… En fin…-Dijo sin mucha preocupación.

Helga se desvistió y fue corriendo al baño, nada más entrar, encendió la ducha, se metió unos segundos von agua fría y salió despedida con una toalla alrededor de ella. Se vistió con su ropa habitual de ir al colegio, que había cambiado bastante desde que era una niña. Su conjunto constaba de una camisa de mangas cortas de color negro, unos jeans azul oscuro algo desgastados que se ajustaban bien a su cintura y se bajaban un poco al ser algo grandes, dejando ver un poco más debajo de la parte de atrás de las caderas de Helga; también llevaba sus cintas, ahora moradas; en el pelo y solía llevar unos Convers rosados con rallas negras horizontales. Inmediatamente Helga metió todos los libros del cuarto en la mochila, pesaba mucho, pero al menos así tendría libros para todas las clases de hoy. Después de terminar con la mochila, fue escaleras abajo, abrió el refrigerador y agarró la primera fruta que vio y un segundo después, ya había salido por la puerta para tomar el autobús.

Llegó a clase a tiempo por suerte, pero esa suerte estaba a punto de echar a volar por sus malditas prisas.

-**"¿Dónde está el maldito libro de biología?"**-se preguntó Helga.-**"Joder, es justo lo que necesitaba, me toca a primera hora y se me ha olvidado el libro en alguna parte…"-**

-¿Pasa algo rubia?- Preguntó un chico, también rubio.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un nombre y sé que sabes cuál es, Vasily. Te lo diré directamente, no quiero que me llames rubia.- Dijo Helga mirándolo.

-Lo que digas, rubia.- Le respondió Vasily con las manos en los bolsillos, sin reírse si quiera, para él, llamar "rubia" todo el tiempo a Helga no tenía un significado de burla, sólo lo hacía porque a veces no se acordaba de su nombre y no le interesaba realmente acordarse de él.

-Oye rubia, si quieres, te puedo prestar mi libro de biología, de todas formas yo puedo compartirlo con Gabriel y no me importa mucho realmente dártelo. Ten.- Vasily sacó el libro de su mochila y se lo dio a Helga.

-Gracias, supongo.- Helga hizo una mueca de sonrisa falsa y le arrebató con furia el libro de las manos a Vasily.

Entró rápidamente a clase y se sentó en su asiento, justo un momento después entró el profesor. La clase empezó y Helga, que estaba sola en esa clase, empezaba a oír solamente unos ruidos extraños de la boca del profesor, le parecía que cada vez se iba alejando más de él. Empezaba a creer que ella había dejado su ser, que su cuerpo la había abandonado y que ya no existía, pero ella seguía sintiendo que estaba ahí a pesar de "no existir". Se sentía cada vez más débil y, justo antes de apoyar su cabeza con la mesa, pudo ver como Vasily y Gabriel hablaban al otro lado de la clase hasta que, finalmente, terminó de apoyar su cabeza y se quedó dormida.

Lo siguiente que vio después de abrir los ojos fue la mano del profesor en su hombro diciéndole unas palabras inentendibles en el momento y después pudo notar como sus compañeros la miraban, riéndose, burlándose, simplemente sorprendidos y, a Arnold mirándola con una mirada de preocupación y lástima que llegaba a lo más profundo de su corazón. El profesor le entregó un papel en el que decía que estaba castigada después de clases, una más para la colección.

La clase había terminado y todos habían salido a los pasillos para recoger las cosas que podían haber dejado ahí para la siguiente clase.

-Bueno, ¿no significa eso entonces que está celoso? Pensé que era tan inocente cuando lo vi que ni si quiera sabía lo que es una chica.- Dijo Vasily mientras caminaba al lado de Gabriel, hablaba tranquilamente del tema como si no fuera nada importante, como si no pudiera notar que mientras caminaba los demás alumnos que lo escuchaban le miraban extrañados, más de verlo hablar que del tema del que estaba hablando.

-Supongo, el caso es que no sé por qué ahora se piensa que me gusta o ando detrás de ella. No veo por qué tiene que ponerse así cuando ellos no son nada, ella podrá negarlo pero es obvio que se siente atraída, pero apenas la conozco y sólo con hablarle por el inicio del trimestre ya se cree que la estoy acosando o algo peor.- Dijo Gabriel. Se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba agitado por lo que le estaba contando a Vasily.- No es que le tenga miedo o algo pero, justo después de despedirse me sonrió, me pareció más un enfado que una sonrisa, o quizá una advertencia. También puedo ser yo, no lo descarto.- Gabriel miraba al techo pensando en lo que hablaba con su amigo cuando de repente algo se cruzó en su camino y casi se cae. Se tambaleó un momento y cuando vio con quién se había chocado la cogió de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-¡Ten más cuidado y mira por donde pisas inepto!- Chilló Helga irritada ya de tanta mala suerte.- Oh… eres tú. Por cierto, ya me puedes soltar. No eres mi tipo.- Dijo Helga sonriendo burlona y apartándose de él de una manera un poco brusca. Gabriel la soltó como si nada hubiera pasado, no se sintió avergonzado ni nada, simplemente fue eso, la soltó.

-Hablando de cierta persona…- Dijo Gabriel mirando a Helga tomando una pose firme, para después agacharse un poco hacia ella, quedando un poco más arriba su cabeza pero al frente de ella.- El chico rubio te busca. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.-

-Arnold.- Dijo Vasily contestando al nombre que Gabriel no recordaba.

-Por cierto, si hablas con él, por favor dile que no te haré nada.- Helga miró a Gabriel extrañada levantando una ceja.- Él entenderá.- Dijo Gabriel y se fue junto con Vasily.

-Muy bieeen… No se puede ser más extraño a la luz del día como esos dos.- Se dijo Helga mientras iba donde Arnold a ver qué quería. La verdad, para ella, eso era aún más raro que lo que le dijo Gabriel. Normalmente ella y Arnold casi nunca hablaban, casi que lo más juntos que llegaban a estar el uno del otro en clases era a la salida de estas.

Arnold estaba apoyado en la pared, al lado de los casilleros ojeando un libro cuando se percató de que Helga venía hacia él.

-Helga, te estaba buscando. Quería saber si saldrías conmigo…-Helga no podía creérselo, ¿acaso Arnold le estaba preguntando que si quería ser su novia?- Ya sabes, afuera algún día, con Gerald y si es posible Phoebe, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.- Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. Era de esperar, por un segundo Helga se había creído que era otra cosa.

-**"Ni en tus sueños Helga, deja de soñar despierta que ya tienes un castigo por dormir".**- Pensó Helga.- Si, bueno… No lo sé cabeza de balón, tengo que hablar con Phoebe, ya sabes. Se toma muy en serio sus estudios así que no puede salir muy a menudo y bueno, no es como si me hiciera ilusión reunirme con Gerald.- Le respondió Helga con una cara que indicaba poco entusiasmo a pesar de no ser del todo así. En el fondo Helga estaba feliz de que Arnold le pidiera tal cosa, aunque aún se preguntaba por qué seria.- Ah, por cierto…- Estaba a punto de decirle a Arnold lo que Gabriel le había pedido que dijera, pero no quería parecer una metida así que se lo guardó.

-Dime Helga.- La miró Arnold con atención.

-No nada, solo pensaba.- Mintió Helga.

-Bueno, cuando sepas si vienen me avisas.- Dijo Arnold y se despidió de Helga mientras preparaba sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

_**Holaaa! Bueno ya les hice el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, a ver quien adivina de quien estaba hablando Gabriel con Vasily, apuesto a que no lo adivinan :P Ya sacaré más cosas sobre lo que sucedió en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos luego.**_


	4. Directo al Infierno

**Capítulo 4:**

De camino a la clase que Helga tenía a cuarta hora, o mejor dicho, el infierno de la lengua; Helga vió a lo lejos a un par de chicas que volvían a mirar embobadas a algún pobre inepto el cual ellas creerían que estaba "bueno" o "para comérselo" y las típicas bobadas que las chicas salidas de mente suelen decir. En cualquier caso, al principio no le importó; sin embargo tuvo que pasar por el frente de ellas para llegar a su clase, inevitablemente fijándose en que eran las mismas chicas que babeaban por Arnold la última vez que las vió. Solo para asegurarse, se acercó un poco a ellas, lo suficiente para saber si era al chico rubio al que volvían a mirar. Afortunadamente para Helga, miraban a un grupo de deportistas de fútbol que charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos.

Helga ya llegaba tarde al infierno, irónico; hasta para el destino peor anticipado llegaba tarde. Antes de irse, pudo ver a Gabriel entre el grupo de jóvenes llenos de sudor; sudor que recorría toda su cara de forma que hacía que su sonrisa reluciera aún más alegre. No se había parado a pensarlo pero, Gabriel tenía atractivo, no tenía músculos, pero sí una figura masculina, hombros anchos, alto... Pero no era tiempo para fijarse, Helga llegaba 10 minutos tarde y el profesor ya le tenía manía desde el arrebato de la última vez.

- _Joder, joder, joder..._- Susurraba para ella mientras corría lo más rápido que tenía permitido ir por los pasillos para llegar a clase, con una expresión de total olvido en su mirada.

Abrió la puerta del Inframundo, esperando al Diablo en persona para castigarla de nuevo cuando... Se encontró con una silla vacía en el asiento del profesor, todo el mundo hablando en sus mesas sin ninguna preocupación y ella, feliz a más no poder. ¡Al fin un poco de suerte, que el karma ya se lo estaba debiendo! Helga fue directamente a sentarse para no tener ningún problema por si alguien la veía levantada, sonriente como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de comprar un juguete. Por desgracia, el destino la había hecho como Helga G. Pataki, y eso significaba, más mala suerte. El sitio libre que quedaba era al lado de Arnold, quien a su lado tenía una silla vacía que invitaba a la gente a que se sentase. Helga no tuvo más remedio que ir.

Arnold se percató de que venía exactamente para eso, su plan había funcionado. El chico sonrió triunfante.

- Hola Helga.- Saludó Arnold como normalmente hacía.- Puedes sentarte si...-

- Sí, sí, sí, sí... No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer cabeza de balón. Y que quede claro, sólo me siento aquí porque no hay otro sitio, no porque yo quiera.- Dijo Helga con una mirada de indiferencia que apuntaba directa a Arnold, arqueando una ceja para darle más enfasis y que no se notase su creciente nerviosismo. Al contrario que puede pasarle a otras personas, a Helga estar sentada con la persona que ama no le ayuda más que a distraerse debido a los nervios que le produce estar tan cerca el uno del otro, haciendo que no pueda estudiar ni prestar atención.

- Por supuesto que no Helga.- Contestó Arnold de manera caballerosa.- Pero es una buena oportunidad para nosotros estar sentados juntos.- Le dijo el rubio sonriente.

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida ante semejante comentario. ¿Acaso él quería que se sentara a su lado? ¿Desde cuando Arnold tenía deseos de acercársele directamente? ¿Era eso si quiera posible...?

- Es que la idea de la quedada en grupo sigue en pie y Gerald ya me ha dicho que puede venir, así que si me es posible, me gustaría insistirte para que vengas.- Arnold no dejaba de sonreir mientras decía todas esas cosas, aunque por otra parte, Helga ya sabía por qué tantas sonrisas sólo por sentarse juntos. De nuevo, Arnold la hacía soñar despierta, para después despertar en la pesadilla llamada "realidad"; pero bueno, otra decepción no la mataría, ¿no?

- Escucha, ya te dije que no lo sé, no hace falta que me acoses de esa manera, si tantas ganas tienes de que vaya, iré. Pero deja de hacer eso.- Dijo Helga en un tono molesto.

- Lo siento, estoy entusiasmado de que vengas, de verdad me gustaría mucho. Te prometo que te dejaré en paz.- Aunque no lo pareciese, Arnold quería pasar tiempo con ella y le había costado bastante sacar adelante la conversación de los últimos cinco minutos. Pero él no iba a darse por vencido.

El profesor entró a clase, había tenido una reunión y no había podido llegar a tiempo. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron la clase. Ahora empezaba el verdadero infierno para Helga, toda una hora con Arnold al lado...

**-o-**

Al salir de clase, Arnold aprovechó para cautelosamente ir en busca de Gabriel. Tenía que preguntarle cual tenía que ser el próximo movimiento que había que ejecutar. Finalmente, lo encontró caminando junto a Vasily por los pasillos.

-¡Gabriel!- Dijo Arnold en un tono algo bajo, haciendole una seña de que se acercase. Vasily lo siguió.

- ¿Qué tal, rubiales?- Le contestó Gabriel de manera simpática.

- Tenía razón, ser directo funcionó. ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó Arnold sorprendido.

Gabriel rió levemente.- Verás... ¡no lo sabía!.- Arnold se quedó mirándolo incrédulo.- En realidad, ya te lo dije. Apenas la conozco, pero aposté en que sería ese tipo de chica, y veo que, por suerte, me ha salido bien. O más bien, a ti.- Gabriel volvió a reír, señalando socarronamente al rubio. Arnold le dedicó una sonrisa floja.

- Oye, en serio, gracias. Pero necesito saber que hacer después de... ya sabes... No quiero que salga mal, y menos si se trata de Helga.- Arnold llevaba grabado en el rostro la preocupación, la cual se veía claramente. Para que nadie escuchara, se fueron a un lugar más apartado en el pasillo.

- ¿Y bien...?- Preguntó Arnold sin más.

- Bueno... No sé cómo decirte esto. A ver... Es como...- Gabriel no encontraba cómo expresarse.- Es complicado.- Gabriel soltó una risa falsa, que dejaba ver lo perdido que estaba en el tema.

Vasily, que se dió cuenta de por dónde iba su compañero, procedió a explicarle a Arnold.

- Quiere decir que te abras más para que puedan ser más cercanos. Tal vez así ella haga lo mismo.- Arnold le agradeció la explicación a Vasily, pero... ¿Qué tenía él que ver en eso? Arnold no le había contado nada al ruso sobre el asunto, pero no era de extrañar que lo supiera, ya que esos dos siempre pasaban tiempo juntos, en algún momento tendría que pasar.- No te me quedes mirando, pareces gay.- Le espetó Vasily a Arnold. El rubio sacudió su cabeza y dejó de mirar a Vasily, que además de ser un entrometido, se metía con él.

- Bueno, ya sabes que tienes que hacer súper hombre.- Le dijo Gabriel con una amplia sonrisa llena de motivación y optimismo.

Arnold asintió y se fue, ya era hora de irse, y quería ver a Helga antes de irse a casa. De camino hacia la sala de castigados, empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Gabriel...

_***Flashback***_

_Arnold y Gabriel llevaban ya la mitad del camino hacia casa de Arnold sin hablar durante el trayecto. Gabriel se estaba impacientando, y se sentía cada vez más nervioso, pero curioso, por saber qué tenía Arnold que contarle._

_- Am... Escucha chico, si no vas a decirme nada, no me hagas perder el tiempo, tengo que volver a casa yo también.- Dijo Gabriel lo más serio que pudo, llamando así la atención de Arnold. El rubio, quien antes estaba delante de Gabriel, dándole la espalda, súbitamente se giró hacia él y le miró fijamente a los ojos con seriedad._

_- Bueno, yo... Yo no...- Arnold tragó saliva- No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, así que te lo diré lo más claro que pueda.- Respiró hondo...- Necesito que me des consejos sobre chicas...- Arnold apretó fuerte los ojos, esperando la risa burlona de Gabriel. _

_Y el chico de cabellos castaños se rió, pero sólo durante un pequeño instante, un segundo después de haberlo hecho, dejó de reírse y tomó a Arnold por el hombro, sosteniendo una sonrisa en su cara._

_- Lo siento, pero yo no sé nada de eso.- Gabriel abrió la boca para despedirse de Arnold, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el rubio lo interrumpió. La mano de Gabriel se soltó de donde estaba._

_- ¿Cómo no puedes saber nada? ¡Eres popular con las chicas! Algo tienes que saber...- Dijo Arnold con un tono de ansiedad._

_- Wow, wow, wow. Para.- Gabriel se tornó serio.- Para empezar, son ellas las que me encuentran atractivo, no soy yo quien va tras ellas. Y por otro lado, ¿por qué quieres que yo, en particular, te ayude?- El joven parecía no entender la situación._

_- Yo... Eso no lo sabía. Pensaba que...- Arnold se calló durante un momento y volvió a empezar.- Bueno, en ese caso, ahora que te he dicho todo esto tienes que ayudarme.- Gabriel sintió como si lo ataran a un poste eléctrico con cadenas, como a un perro.- Verás, tú estas en una posición por la que yo daría mucho estar. Tú has conseguido en una semana lo que yo no pude en años, acercarte a Helga...- Dijo Arnold con la mirada en el suelo._

_**- "¡Así que eso era!"- **__Pensó Gabriel.- Es decir, ¿que quieres que te ayude, con ELLA...?- Arnold asintió. Gabriel sentía en su pecho cómo algo le decía "Aléjate de esto, te trerá problemas", pero simplemente no podía, cierto rubio no le dejaba.- Bueno... Está bien...- Le respondió Gabriel con inseguridad._

_Arnold hizo un gesto de victoria.- ¡Gracias! Bien, entonces... Quiero invitarla a que venga con unos viejos amigos a pasar el rato, pero probablemente lo rechace por su cuenta o me dé excusas para no ir, asi que, ¿qué debo hacer?- Arnold miró a Gabriel en busca de una respuesta, este, pensativo, miraba al cielo._

_- Pues... díselo.- Soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.- Sólo sé directo. Creo que eso suele funcionar...- Ambos se miraban incrédulos, pero la respuesta que parecía tan obvia requería más que eso. Coraje era la palabra.- Y, si eso no funciona, siempre puedes convencer a una amiga suya de que la haga ir.- Arnold sonrió ante semejante idea, si el "plan A" fallaba, el "plan B" salvaría la situación._

_- Eso sirve.- Ya casi llegaban a casa de Arnold.- Bueno, es hora de irse. Gracias por el consejo Gabriel, te debo una.- El rubio hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue a su casa. Antes de entrar por la puerta, Arnold se dirigió otra vez a Gabriel.- Por cierto, no te acerques mucho a ella, no le gusta mucho que los hombres se le peguen tanto si no son buenos amigos suyos.- Dijo Arnold._

_- ¿Te refieres a gente como tú?- Preguntó Gabriel curioso._

_- Exacto... "__**Aunque no del todo cierto..."**__- Pensó Arnold para sí, mientras sonreía a Gabriel, aunque esta vez, su sonrisa tenía algo en particular que normalmente no mostraba. Celos, Gabriel pudo notarlo.- Bueno, nos vemos.- Se despidió._

_Gabriel, continuó el camino pensativo, aún queriendo averiguar qué significó todo aquello... Sin darle más vueltas, siguió caminando normalmente._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Arnold dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y fue a ver si la sala de castigados estaba abierta; resultó ser así. Ahora, procedería a hablar con la chica rubia sentada en primera fila que él conocía por el nombre de "Pataki".

_**Buueeeeeno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Les dejo con la intriga de por que Arnold quiere tales cosas xD. Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos 3.**_


End file.
